Celebrity Status
by cxvxs
Summary: AU!verse I was watching one of the NCIS marathons  one of many  and I had this thought. What if Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a pimp?
1. Chapter 1 Oneshot

_**Celebrity Status**_

_So yeah. I'm probably going to be killed for this but I don't care. I was watching NCIS today and I suddenly got this idea. What would the world be like if Jethro was a pimp? The lightbulb came on and I was all like, "ah ha! I can totally work with this!" And that's how this oneshot came to life. If people don't decide to kill me because of this and actually like it, I might write more and add some chapters with scenes with some of the regulars, references to how they all got into this business, etc. Otherwise, this will forever remain a oneshot._

_Side note. I came up with the name on a whim, and latter found a song that goes along with it, called Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench. c o m/watch?v=6vj8Nhf_CsE_

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't your typical pimp. He didn't rule with fear and violence the same way the others did; instead, he was more like a Madame than a pimp. He never hit his people in the face. If he was forced to smack them upside the back of their heads occasionally, <em>usually because they did something stupid<em>, well, who could blame him? Even though he didn't rule with fear and reframed from hitting his people for the most part, they stayed with him. In fact, they seemed to respect him. The police had come in several times, trying to shut down the place, but none of his people ever gave him up. Those who tried _mysteriously disappeared_, though he claimed he didn't know what happened to them. Still, his main people stood by him.

He ran a whorehouse of sorts, called _Celebrity Status_ and had escorts and whores of all ages and types. There was Abby, his favorite, whom he practically dotted on despite being such a stoic man. She was a beautiful petite little Goth girl with pale flawless skin and hair dyed jet black, always in a pair of pigtails, giving her a young playful look. She was often seen wearing studded bracelets and jewelry of all kinds. She wore a skull necklace with a hidden dagger in it, which Gibbs had given her for protection, when she went out with clients. She also knew jujitsu, although that was more for self-defense than for any actual use in a fight. She liked to hang around at home at _Celeb_ on her off days, prancing around in lacy black nothings and the expensive sapphire-studded dog collar Gibbs had given her for her birthday last year.

Then there was Jenny, the older redhead with more experience under her belt than anyone else. She had started young, that much was common knowledge, but only Gibbs knew how young and where she had worked before starting her employment there four years ago. She liked her bright red hair cropped short and while she was well over 30, rare for this line of work, she definitely was good at what she did. She kept many of the older patrons company, although whether she satisfied them with sex alone was anybody's guess. As she doubled as an escort, she would accompany her clients to all sorts of events from funerals to upscale parties, and often keep them company well past when the festivities were over. Unlike Abby, who reframed from working more than three or four nights a week, Jenny rarely took any time off for herself. She enjoyed having a full schedule.

Jethro was also different from the other atypical pimps in the fact that he kept men as well as women in his service. Tony was a favorite of men and women alike, although he would loudly claim he refused to be topped by anyone other than his boss. As Jethro wasn't strictly interested, he didn't mind Tony's mouthing off so long as it didn't cause him or his business trouble. Tony sported brown hair and green-gray expressive eyes. Still youthful in appearances despite climbing towards his mid-thirties, he played escort and lover to many. Unlike Abby and Jenny who would shower their favorites with extra attentions, he never made any distinctions among his clients. The only ones he bothered to flirt with were his boss and the new girl, whom he was secretly trying to woo.

Kate, another regular, loved to interfere with Tony's regular romance attempts. Having been a regular only a year less than Tony, she felt insulted to see him pursuing another girl so seriously. She had been here longer and it bothered her that he hadn't even bothered to hit on her, yet jumped so quickly into it with the new girl. Vain about her appearance, although she'd never let on to it much less admit it; she liked being treated like a princess by her patrons. Long brown hair like melting milk chocolate and warm brown eyes, Kate was at the top at bringing in customers. Her looks coupled with her fiery but sweet attitude made her a favorite among all the patrons.

Next on the list was puppy-eyes McGee. Lovable Timothy was a favorite for girls, especially if they got a glimpse at his close relationship with his little sister, making him a favorite for first time customers. He patroned both male and female customers, one of the few men willing to take both roles in bed. His only problem was the occasional mention of his sister; requests of any kind were met with hostility. As his sister had only chosen to room with him at _Celeb_, he was less than fond of the reputation she was making for herself. Sarah appears to have no problem making a name for herself the same way as her brother, but he refuses to let her join the trade. When clients bother her too much or ask too many questions, McGee turns to Gibbs for aide. Gibbs helps out; the clients are warned off once, given a "reminder" the second time, and dropped from the lists on the third offense. Once dropped, they are never allowed to return.

There was also Jimmy Palmer; Jimmy took mostly male clients although he would occasionally have a female client as well. His messy short brown hair coupled with his bright hazel eyes staring out from behind his round nerdy glasses gave him an innocent, slightly awkward look. Jimmy was good with the clients but because he was one of the younger ones, being only a couple years past twenty, he would often ask the regulars for advice, especially McGee. McGee gave him helpful advice but for the most part, Jimmy was stuck figuring it out on his own. Kicked out of the house for being dropped from his medical college, he had turned to work on the streets out of sheer desperation. He's treated nicely by Kate and Jenny but Tony likes to tease and bully him. As a result, Jimmy is scared of losing this job and being stuck back on the streets again.

Donald "Ducky" Mallard is perhaps the oldest of the group, older than Jethro even. Ducky is employed mostly as an older male escort for Jethro's older female clients. He keeps them entertained and accompanies them to their social gatherings. He loves to regale unsuspecting listeners with tales from his youth. Most of the regulars have heard several of the stories on several occasions. Jethro appears to have heard all of them at some point or another and will make a point of finishing the man's story quickly if he runs too long on his monologue. Jimmy likes listening to Ducky's stories, however, and visits the man on his days off to hear more. When he's not escorting clients, Ducky operates the bar.

Callen, G. Never one to give his first name and overly paranoid, Callen specializes in pleasuring others. Gibbs picked him off the street when he was just a boy, and while the older man never had plans to turn the boy, Callen found it was something he was rather good at. He started out as a nightly escort and worked his way up the food chain from there. Callen view Gibbs as a father figure and is willing to do _anything_ to help the older man. Gibbs doesn't admit it, but he views Callen as a son as well.

Leon and Sam are the bouncers. Both big guys with training, they have all kinds of experience under their belts. Leon used to be a nightly escort for Jethro before he moved his way up to bouncer. He had some training in basic karate, but most of his fighting expertise was based on street fighting. Precious little else is known about Leon. Sam, on the other hand, had started out on the streets. He knows street fighting better than anyone but he doesn't use that knowledge much anymore. After being picked up off the streets when he was a teen, he made fast friends with Callen. The two became close so when he heard Callen wanted to join the military, Sam joined up. Sam went into the Navy SEALs while Callen managed to get work pushing papers the Marines. Sam came back after he heard Callen was attacked by a customer. It was a light injury and while it left a scar on his back and right side, it was fairly light. Worried Callen might get into trouble again, Sam left as soon as he was allowed.

Henrietta, or "Hetty" as she likes to be called, is a lot like Ducky. She maintains her old contacts from before her time as an escort, which helps Jethro in many ways. For the most part, she keeps track of clients; logging them in, taking their money, and assigning them to their escort. She mans the front desk although from time to time she's been known to go out with an older client. She also monitors everyone's schedules, from days off to booked clients to last minute entries. No one knows exactly what she did before she was an escort, but whatever it was, she seems to always know when the cops are getting ready to make a raid.

Ziva is one of the newest escorts on Gibbs's payroll. Having come to work for him just over three years ago, she's not the newest or the least experienced, but she's still a novelty. Her exotic looks couple with her extraordinary flexibility is making her a quick favorite. She has training in many arts, including the art of seduction, the art of pleasure, and the killing arts. She is well adept at defending herself, which is a guaranteed must for any of Gibbs's people. Tony is secretly trying to woo her, but she also intimidates him. She enjoys the attention and would not mind being paired with him if not for the Gibbs rules.

Finally, there's Nate "Doc" Getz, part-time escort, he plays doctor to all the minimal wounds that the escorts may receive. Since Gibbs isn't exactly welcome in the area, more than one group, from other pimps to corporate executives, has tried to recruit or attack his people. In addition, there are the occasional injuries sustained from an overly pushy client. In these cases, Gibbs makes sure to escort the client off the property with a stern warning not to come back before proceeding to get his people fixed up. Nate was the one to patch Callen up when one of his clients took a stab at him. He fixed up Hetty's wound from when she tripped down the stairs, making sure she didn't have a concussion and watched over Abby when she had pneumonia. Nate has some medical training; however, his license was revoked when a rich patient died unexpectedly after the successful completion of his surgery. While he did everything by the book, the grief-stricken family refused to hear any of his explanations. Gibbs took him in when he had nowhere else to go.

There were others but for the most part, that was Jethro's main list of people. Some of the others were off the books while others were still too new to be official escorts. Tony, Kate and Callen were the favorites, bringing in the most clients. Abby was his favorite, whom he pampered and showered with gifts. Ducky and Hetty were his older escorts who stayed home at _Celeb_ for the most part. Jenny, Tim and Ziva were the regulars, the ones who were chosen for the new clients or when the favorites had a full schedule. Sam, Leon, and Nate mainly stayed at home at _Celeb_ making sure everything was in order. Everyone had a place where they belonged and they all stuck to their specific jobs.

Occasionally, Jethro would go out for a night on the town. On those nights, he was known to be seen with Abby on one arm and Kate or Ziva on the other. Tony and Ducky would usually follow close behind. After them would be the others, in pairs or in a group, but always Jethro in front with two girls on each arm. It was for show, that he was still in control, a passive aggressive move. His people were his people, and anyone who tried anything would regret it.


	2. Chapter 2 Hierarchy

In case you're wondering, there is a hierarchy. On the top is Gibbs, followed by the regulars. The older ones such as Ducky are next, followed by the bouncers. After that is the level below regulars, such as McGee. Lastly are the newcomers and the younger ones.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs _(Pimp)_

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Katelyn Todd, G. Callen _(Regulars)_

Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Jenny Sheppard, Henrietta "Hetty" Lange _(Old Hands)_

Sam Hanna, Leon Vance _(Bouncers)_

Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee _(New Hands)_

Ziva David, Nate "Doc" Getz _(Trainees)_

Regulars: 6+ years and bring in the most clients

Old Hands: Been in the business a while, all set for retiring

Bouncers: some experience, usually "trainees" with extra skills

New Hands: 5+ years

Trainees: 3-5 years

Nightly escorts: under 3 years


End file.
